


Blood Still Stains (When The Sheets Are Washed)

by joidianne4eva



Series: Tricksters [9]
Category: Fantastic Four, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha inhaled slowly as she watched Jensen retake his seat. He was wearing his glasses again and Aisha hated the fact that she hadn’t noticed that he’d been without them just as much as she hated the way that the lenses hid his eyes and any emotions that she could have used to read the situation. </p><p>She hadn’t missed the little power play between Jensen and the other two and she knew that Clay hadn’t missed it either. She’d seen the way that he’d tensed when the Captain grabbed Jensen but the fact that he hadn’t moved from his spot against the wall was telling. </p><p>She was losing her only ally and she didn’t like the feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Still Stains (When The Sheets Are Washed)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Monster Fest. 
> 
> No actual relationship is in this but I tagged for the series.

Aisha inhaled slowly as she watched Jensen retake his seat. He was wearing his glasses again and Aisha hated the fact that she hadn’t noticed that he’d been without them just as much as she hated the way that the lenses hid his eyes and any emotions that she could have used to read the situation.

She hadn’t missed the little power play between Jensen and the other two and she knew that Clay hadn’t missed it either. She’d seen the way that he’d tensed when the Captain grabbed Jensen but the fact that he hadn’t moved from his spot against the wall was telling.

She was losing her only ally and she didn’t like the feeling.

“If you think you’re going to stare at me until I break you’d better think again,” she gritted out and Jensen’s lips ticked up into a smile at the same time that Johnny’s did.

The only person who wasn’t smiling was the Captain. He was watching her solemnly and there was pity in his gaze, like she’d already been hamstrung and she just didn’t know it.

The look had Aisha’s lip curling into a sneer. “You’d have done something if you were going to or are you planning on boring me to death?” she demanded.

Steve cocked his head to the side, his eyes flickering over her for a moment before he rolled his shoulders.

“We’re not that easily provoked,” he responded, his voice bland and at odds with the situation.

“What Steve’s saying is you’re not going to ramp us up and then slip between our fingers when we aren’t looking,” Johnny clarified, the smile on his face widening into a grin that showed too many teeth to be friendly.

“Say you do manage to get away…” Jensen prompted, head bobbing to some unheard tune. “Say you manage to trick us and get out of here…”

“How far do you think you’ll be able to run?” Steve asked, cutting in as Jensen glanced at him.

“Maybe we’d give her a head start...I like giving them head starts,” Jensen replied before Aisha could open her mouth.

Johnny hummed, “Head starts make them run that much harder because it means they might get away,” he noted, cold eyes locking on her face. “Would you like a head start, Miss al-Fadhil?”

“Run, Forrest, run,” Jensen laughed and Aisha’s eyes snapped to the smirk on his face just in time to catch something like a flicker that danced across his face, shifting his skin from tanned to grey before it righted itself and Aisha blinked, trying to clear her vision.

“As you can see, my brothers are getting antsy,” Steve commented lightly as he steepled his fingers and that flicker was there again, flashing across the knuckles of the man’s hands before it vanished. “Patience was one of the virtues that I wasn’t able to teach them.”

“He taught us all the other virtues though, our Stevie’s a real hard worker,” Johnny snickered and Aisha barely caught the flicker as it turned his blond hair grey for a split second.

Glancing at Clay Aisha froze, every muscle in her body locking.

Everything beyond the table was still, the entire room was still…frozen.

It was like time had stopped for everyone else and the room was washed in a grey that flickered like a TV trying to find a station.

Swallowing Aisha dragged her eyes back to the three men sitting across from her, only to find that Jensen and Johnny were gone.

Only Steve sat in front of her, Jensen’s glasses clasped in his hand.

“They call it multiple personality disorder…that’s the name for it now,” Steve muttered. “Back in my time, there wasn’t a name for it. Most people just thought I was crazy….I’m not crazy, Miss al-Fadhil, I’ve never be-been…” the man stuttered before falling silent, his eyes blinking furiously then he lunged and Aisha flung herself backwards, sending her chair crashing to the floor as Steve stilled, his body quivering.

Panting she stared up at him, eyes glued to his face as something beneath his skin _moved._

The man’s cheek bulged, flesh frothing like the sea as it pushed outwards and Aisha’s throat locked around the sound tearing at it as a face peered back at her, outlined in Steve’s skin.

“You’re not scared are you, Aisha? I mean you’re completely badass, way too badass to be scared.”

It was Steve’s mouth moving but the words were Jensen’s and Aisha fingers clenched in her bonds.

“What the fuck are you?” she hissed.

Steve blinked, apparently either uncaring or unaware of the rippling of his skin.

“Why should we tell you that?”

The voice was lower now, huskier and Aisha was sure that this was Johnny.

“Come on you’re supposed to be the big dog here, Aisha, you want to tell us that you can’t figure it out?”

That was Jensen, Aisha was sure of it.

Steve took a step forward and the table _broke_ , separated itself into two halves and slid apart, leaving Aisha vulnerable in her position on the floor.

“We’ve never been like this…not since before. I think I should thank you,” the man mused and Aisha clenched her jaw as the skin of Steve’s neck rippled, fingers pushing at the fragile barrier from the inside like something was trying to claw its way out.

One of Steve’s hands reached for her but before she could react the other came up and grabbed it, yanking it back down.

Steve didn’t seem to notice or care about the fact that his body was fighting against itself instead he took another step forward and Aisha scrabbled backwards, giving herself more room to manoeuvre as she watched the _abomination_ before her.

“Don’t think she likes us much, Steve, look at her face.”

Steve twitched, his face spasming as it stretched into Jensen’s familiar smirk.

“Feelings mutual,” Steve drawled and for a second Aisha caught sight of a hint of flames flickering over his skin.

Crouching Steve stared at her, “Miss al-Fadhil, you need to understand, my brothers don’t think much of you. They’d both like nothing more than to break you…just because they can and in this place it would be so easy. We lose our sense of self in here and it’s diff-difficult…”

“What Stevie’s trying to say is in here we have equal power and there’s two of us but only one of him,” Jensen drawled through Steve’s lips.

“The only reason why you’re still alive is because you have something we want and we will get it, with or without your help.”

“What I’m trying to say is I’m sorry,” Steve whispered and Aisha opened her mouth to respond only to choke as something slithered down her throat, the cold of it spreading through her lungs as she struggled to breathe and the last thing she saw was Jensen’s familiar grin marring Steve Roger’s face.


End file.
